My Soul to take
by Discoverthemagic
Summary: My eyes locked with the achingly handsome demon as I uttered the words that would bind me to him, for eternity. In order to save my little sister, he smiled darkly his clawed hand lifting to curl around my cheek. "You are mine, now." He said intent fully and my world swirled around me as he transported me to hell... Please have a look, I will send you cyber cookies. XXX Disco
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Hey, I am back. With the first chapter ooooofffffff…. MY soul to take.. SUPER DUPER EXCITED :D :D :D :D **_

**Life is a Dark chain on events…**

_**(Just a phrase that I thought suited the story nicely) **_

Chapter 1 Saorise

I stretched as the obnoxious bleeping of my nanny Bot went off.

"Time to rise Saorise, Mother has requested for you to meet her in the dinning hall." Said the computerized voice of the Nanny Bot. I grumbled as I swung her legs around.

"Mother said that I must dress you in your best, Edmund and his son Jareth are here for your first formal meeting," The Bot drowned, I sighed the thought of meeting with another suitor making my stomach twist. I grimaced, a fowl taste in my mouth.

I have not met him but I am sure he is going to be horrid and stuck up, they all are. The Bot gave me a shove and I stumbled towards my walk in wardrobe, while the Bot buzzed behind me pulling out my least favorite dress. It was upper tight and always made me get interested leers form distasteful men. Pulling my arms the Bot yanked my night clothes off and I stood still knowing that if I restated I would receive a smack at the back of my head from the insufferable machine. She dragged the heavy dress over my head catching my ears and nose on the complicated fabric.

The Bot zoomed behind me pushing me back into my simple pale blue room. I gasped the tight fitting dress making it a bit hard to breathe; I stumbled to my dresser and sat for the Nanny Bot to do my hair. I glanced at my reflection my dull green eyes starred back at me framed by my uncooperative chestnut colored hair. Looking down I groaned in distaste at how low cut the light blue dress was against my pale alabaster skin. It was so low that I would have to sit up straight constantly to avoid my small breast becoming to visible.

The Bot came up behind me and began to whirr with its familiar clicking sound that I had grown accustomed to since I was an infant.

You might think it odd but being raised by A Bot was very common in society, I could the Bot Mother basically is my mother but it wouldn't make a difference Bots do not contain emotions. Its third and fourth arm popped out of its chest and it gradually brushed my impossible hair. It piled it on the top of my head forming an intricate bob with various small braids. I scowled, hating having my hair out of my face so I was unable to hide behind the thick curtain of protection when needed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I walked unsteadily out of my room a few minutes later feeling ridicules with all the make up the Bot had plastered on. I wobbled down the stairs unused to the ridicules heels.

I eventually reached the dining hall, I opened the door and my mother stood giving me a disapproving look, the one she always gave when I entered a room or I was near her. I was so used to it by now that I could sometimes trick myself into thinking it was a loving glance.

"Sit," She commanded, "Edmund and Jareth will be here soon and I want you on your best behavior," I sat, no use arguing it would only mean that my paints would be taken away.

"Edmund is a powerful man and his son would make a fitting husband for you," I nodded as her pinched up gaze landed on me.

"Don't slouch it is unbecoming." She chided and I shifted a little.

I had always thought of what it would be like to have a loving mother but the true image had always just bin out of my grasp ever since my father had passed away and Mother had become set on getting rid of me by marring me off, to any Tom, Dick or Harry she could find.

A servant Bot rushed in its mechanical feet pattering on the floor as its cogs wheezed from being over worked.

"Edmund and Jareth lords of the West side," It said with a bow and then the men entered. My mother straightened and glanced at me expectantly when I didn't. Grumbling I stood and lifted my palm to my chest in greeting. "Edmund this is my daughter Saorise."

I glanced up at the lord his weathered shrew like face was gazing at me, his graying hair was slicked back in a disgusting comb over to hide his drastically receding hair line. He wore a extravagant suit paired with ridiculously large glasses that made his eyes bug out, I stifled a giggle, my gaze landing on his son and I couldn't hole back my grin Jareth was the exact replica of his father but much younger version. He was about my age, 20 or so.

He grinned openly at me; clearly he liked what he saw. I scowled back not enjoying this for a second, his appearance was repulsive.

"Sit my lords, let us eat." My mother said.

"Thank you Cybil, son sit next to Saorise." Edmund replied and received a nod from my mother.

Jareth sat next to me, my nose wrinkled as his to clean smell washed towards me.

Our parents started to speak about our future together, I groaned softly slouching down, crossing my arms on the table and wresting my head on my hands.

"Saorise is a lovely name , do you know what it means?" He asked, I huffed before I muttered.

"To be free,"

"Father told me that you enjoy painting," he hedged still not looking at him. To my silence he continued, "I have never really got the knack for painting, what do you prefer to paint?" HE asked desperately searching for a conversation starter. I shifted my head, my gaze landing of him. I felt slightly guilty, here I was being openly rude to this young man and all he has done is been nice to me since we have met.

I looked at my mother as she shot me a glare motioning that I sit up. I did as the servant Bots arrived with our meal, roast Maloja meat.

I turned me gaze back to Jareth and answered his question deciding to cut him some slack.

"I do, enjoy painting," I answered and he jumped at my unexpected answer.

"And I don't really have preferences, I paint what ever I really feel like," I said, he nodded and silence fell over us again. The only noise was the occasionally scrape of the knifes and forks, and the soft voice of my mothers as she explained my love for reading and the novels I had read. Perking up Jareth asked me if I had read this book on the history of the original clans, I shook my head 'no'

"I prefer fiction myself," I answered and he nodded, I smiled before shoving a piece of bread into my mouth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the end of our meal we bid each other farewell. I smiled as he signaled his goodbye. Jareth had proven less horrible then I had originally thought but not for lover or husband material, maybe a dear friend.

"How was Jareth," My mother asked.

"He was good company," I replied thinking about finding my little sister.

I stumbled up the stairs, eager to get this dress and ridiculous make up of.

Walking through my door, I fumbled with the zipper yanking it down, I pulled the dress over my head and stepped out of my shoes walking in my underwear to my closet I choose my favorite dress the simple dark blue one that hung loosely and was extremely comfortable. I pulled my hair out its confines and flicked it over my shoulders, sighing contentedly when the familiar feeling of security came with the soft curls caressing my back. I moved to my bathroom, washing of the make up.

I stepped into my sisters' room smiling when I noticed her on her bad starring up at her ceiling, I lay down next to her pulling her into my side and she curled there fitting perfectly into my side.

"Was he horrid," Nina, my sister asked her short blonde curls tickled my cheek as she turned to look at me, I looked down at her. Her intelligent blue eyes looked into mine questioningly her sympathy touched me more then normal.

"Yes he was, but not as horrible as the last, remember the one that couldn't stop talking about his new teleportation device and the receding hair line?" I asked

"The one with the whistling bogger," she giggled and I nodded, lifting my hand to play with her hair.

"But this one what was he like really?" She asked.

"Well, Nina, this one had big bug eyes and he had short slicked back hair. He was a lot nicer to me but I fear I will never love him more than you would a bother," I said forgetting that I was talking to my eight year old sister.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, Saorise he is coming," She stated sleepily into my arm. I glanced down confused as sleep took hold of her. I stood tucking her in and placing her favorite stuffed animal close to her, encase she woke up searching for it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When I was back in my room I picked up my sketch book and charcoal. Sitting down I let my mind wander a I began to sketch not paying much attention to where my hand was moving. As usual, being my hopeless romantic self, my mind went to my dream guy.

How his long shoulder length brown hair looked so soft it felt like flowing velvet. Or his knee weakening full lips or his strong jaw that could have cut glass, but the most appealing thing about my dream man was his unusual violet eyes that would glint mischievously as he pulled me in for a earth shattering kiss. And of course he had God-like Abs. I dreamed of how he would take me into his strong arms and proclaim his love and take me far away from here.

I glanced down at my sketch, to see my Dream guy starring down at me well the drawn me. I gasped at the pure affection that shone in his eyes I wasn't looking at him, I was facing forward. A contented smile spread across my face. The sketch seemed so vivid and real it shocked me, I almost expected him to climb out of the paper. There is no way I drew that, that looking down at my blackened fingers.

Tears welled in my eyes, the thought of never truly finding love haunting me, I desperately wanted to find my elusive one, that so many romances talked about. I wiped my unexpected tears away, cross with myself for wishing something that could never be.

I flung myself on to my bed, turning my head to star out of my window, the sun was setting in a brilliance of red and orange that streaked across the sky as the three moons slowly became visible.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning I awoke in my own time no bother of new suitors searching for the great Duchess, daughter hand in marriage.

I got up and dressed, for some odd reason I choose a dress I had never worn it was very flimsy and showed lots of skin, it was black and had a huge section missing around my waist, with buts of black lace hanging down.

I picked up my sketch book I then walked out of my room thinking about finding my sister again.

I stepped into her room calling her name, she didn't answer so I moved to go look in the garden, she was bound to be in her favorite spot.

She was just as I had predicted, her small frame was perched on a rock. The small glade was surrounded by trees and had a small river that ran through it. Her back was facing me but I could see that she was reading a book, I frowned, my sister was never one to read. Curious I leaned over her shoulder as she mumbled a phrase and dropped something into the water, which sizzled. The water began to fizz and bubble, a blood red shape was forming just above the water.

"Nina, what have you done?" I shouted grabbing my younger sisters' shoulders and shaking her causing her small curls to bounce around.

"I have Called him to you, to help you," Her childlike voice whispered. I gasped, Calling upon the Shawostyx/ Demons is frowned upon in Shawostyxion culture and it must be done with great reason, which my small problem was not even close to the colossal problem needed to Call upon one. The sky opened up and small rain drops fell, glinting in the sunlight. I was struck by the contrast of the scene the odd natural beauty that was falling around us in this dyer situation.

The Shawostyx started to form, the blood red swirls started to collect forming an extremely handsome man. His shoulder length hair and his violet cat like eyes. I stumbled when his gaze locked with mine and I swear I almost passed out. He looked just identical to my dream guy, the one I dream about constantly.

"How dare you Call upon me," He boomed his voice was exactly how I imagined it/

My brave sister stepped forward, a proud smile spreading across her face.

"I dare, you must help my sister," she stated stubbornly, the demons looked away from me surprised and down at my little sister.

"You call me from my duties, to assist a immature girl that is not ready to marry." He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, an you help her please," and with that the Shawostyx started laughing, he sobered a few seconds later fixing my sister with a heated glare.

"I grow tired of this and I am hungry, the taste of a child flesh has long since graced my senses," He hissed and while he spoke I noticed that he had slightly sharper teeth and almost fang like incisors and I found it dead sexy, when I should have been scared stiff. He grabbed my sister his claws unsheathing, panic surged through me.

"Wait, she does not no the Shawostyx laws. Take me instead." I shouted, he stopped looking at my sister as though he was going to eat me and fixed his eyes on me interest spiking him.

"You would take her place?" He questioned.

"Yes, she is young and she did it for me." I answered firmly, he stepped closer his gaze searching my face,

"You humans are so strange," He muttered then to me, "I cannot eat you, you are much to useful, the only way to save your sister would be by pledging your soul to me and becoming my slave." He finished.

"Yes, I accept." I answered firmly. My sister gaped clutching my waist. I kneeled down next to her giving her a tight hug.

"I love you, Nina. Never forget that. Now go back to mother. I will see you soon," I murmured, my little sisters' tiny body shuddered with sobs.

I gave her one final squeeze, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"This is my fault," She mumbled.

"No, never blame this on yourself, you did good Nina, sweetheart. Now I don't have to marry a horrible man." I said fiercely. She nodded and whispered.

"I love you too," She whispered before she turned and ran back home.

My eyes locked with the achingly handsome demon as I uttered the words that would bind me to him, for eternity. In order to save my little sister, he smiled darkly his clawed hand lifting to curl around my cheek.

"You are mine, now." He said intent fully.

_**SO there you have it, please review it would mean sooooooo much to me, to hear your thoughts :D :D :D :D **_

_**XXX  
Discover **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey hey here is the next chapter thanks to all those who have followed and favorited this story and I just want to say thanks to Isanity is my Reality 2412 and ME **_

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Teige **_

She stumbled away from me when I dropped her after our teleportation to my home. She gasped slumping against a charcoaled wall. I smiled when I noticed that my Shawostyx mark was now imprinted on her face and neck. For some reason it looked extremely sexy on her, having my mark on her face.

"Ooh god, Ooh god," She repeated as she caught her breathe. I couldn't resist secretly I had wanted to say this forever.

"There is no god for you here, girl." I growled and even in her distraught state of mind, with tears steaming down her face, I was struck by her unusual beauty. I summoned a lesser Shawostyx and it appeared before me, clicked softly in respect to me as it eyed my first official slave.

"Yess my lord," It rasped.

"Prepare the blue room for Saorise at once." I commanded. It nodded and looked a bit surprised before it scurried of, probably wondering why I wanted her in the room closest to mine. Saorise pushed herself of off the wall and I sensed that she was hungry.

"Come on, Saorise. You must eat." I said with our any emotion, she looked surprised but followed anyway.

I started walking briskly along the dark corridors to the kitchen. We reached the big door that led into the kitchen and I pushed it open and stepped in without waiting for Saorise to step in and the door swung shut in her face. With a startled expression she pushed open the heavy door.

I summoned the short chef over and it watched me expectantly,

"Get Saorise some food," I instructed and it nodded and then to Saorise, "Sit, you must have questions." She sat fixing me with a confused glance. I folded my hands on the table and waited.

When she didn't speak and the silence stretched between us, getting impatient I sighed and lifted my gaze from my hands and studied her delicate beauty.

"Well,?" I asked rudely. She jumped at my tone.

"Uuh, what is your name," she murmured, looking at her feet shyly.

"My name is Teige of the Latobius covenant," I answered in disinterest. She nodded,

"What type of Shawostyx are you?" She asked. I paused thinking of the simplest way to explain to her.

"I am the Divishyx, I sort through the souls distend for hell. I decide what there eternal damnation will be and how harsh I will command it to be, depending on the Shiye's book of laws." I finished and she gaped at me, as it clicked that I am the highest ranked Shawostyx.

"Ooh, my sister was an idiot; she had to Call upon the most bad ass Shawostyx. I mean she could have picked form thousands of lesser Shawostyx," She sighed. The chef stepped out and dumped a plate in front of Saorise, who jumped at the clatter. The chef was clearly disgusted at having to serve a slave who is seen as lower of the lowest of all Shawostyx. Saorise looked down at her food, she had some crudely cut bread with some Jururflex beans on top of it. She poked a bean with her finger and her eyebrows meshed together.

"Can I eat this, I have never seen them before?" She asked and I nodded 'yes', I was about 78% sure that she wouldn't die from the bean. Giving me skeptical look, she slowly lifted the bean to her mouth and I watched in unexpected hunger when her mouth curved around her finger, she chewed fro a while and then shrugged picking up the bread and pilling some beans on it with some the spoon. Quickly averting my eyes, I let her eat in silence. She finished a few seconds later, wiping the back of her hand across her arm she let out a contented sigh.

"I am sure your room has been prepared, are you ready to leave," She nodded 'yes'. I stood and waited for her, she did the same and trailed behind me, this time she expected the door that was slammed in her face. Jogging a little so she could keep up with me,

"Where is my room?" she asked, studying my face thinking that I didn't know what she was doing.

"Just around this corner," I answered and we turned the corner, where a few lesser Shawostyx's where scattered in the passage, Saorise wasn't looking where she was going, to busy starting at me. She bumped straight into a practically nasty Shawostyx with putrefying yellowish goo that dripped off of its disfigured head. It growled and shoved her away from him, outraged that she had touched him. Rolling my eyes, I watched when she let out a shriek of surprise and fell on the floor but just before her head connected with the hard floor, I thrust my boot out so her head didn't crack in two. It would be pointless to bind myself with a human and kill it so soon. The lesser Shawostyx's clicked amongst themselves when I saved her, my unusual behavior. I felt her curl away from them and she gripped my ankle through my loose black pants.

"Has her room bin prepared?" I asked impatiently. They nodded obediently at my tone, knowing that I could flip so easily and let out the wrath I am known for.

Saorise scrambled up and I stepped away not liking the way her closeness was affecting me. At the signal the lesser Shawostyx moved away quickly their heads bowed.

"Go to your room, get some rest. I will be come by to take you to dinner later." I said and then a thought came to me, "If you need anything, I will be in this or this room," I said pointing at my office and my bedroom that where both next to her room. She nodded and scampered in like a timid squirrel.

I walked to my office, the thought of all those souls to sort through.

I opened the door, scowling at the mound of papers on my desks.

I sat and pulled out the first soul on the pile, this soul had killed four people and raped two children, a boy and a girl, a sick man that deserved the fifth of the Shiye out of the ten. I let myself be absorbed into my work.

I was gently brought out of it an hour or so later, when I heard Saorise starting singing softly next door, she had a unusual voice that spoke deeply to you. If I was above I would say she had an angelic voice but down here it was sin-full and made a wicked smile spread across my face. Getting up from my desk I stepped to put my ear to the wall. She was singing some nonsense tune, something about a dead pet that brought her back to life. Her high soprano voice spoke volumes. She was clearly singing absent mindedly to keep her spirits up. She stopped suddenly and for some reason I felt compelled to do anything to make her sing again. I heard her door open and I rushed to my desk to grab a piece of paper so she didn't know I was listening. I frowned at my adolescent worries.

She knocked softly and I let her in.

"Umm Teige I was wondering if, I could have some paper and a pencil, please." She asked in a silky sweet voice.

"Alright but what for," I asked.

"I want to sketch," she replied and a huge smile spread across her face when I handed her some paper and a pencil.

"Thank you," She said and turned to leave but I stopped her.

"I would like to see them when you are done," I said and she nodded and a small blush spreading across her cheeks, that blush intrigued me, I wondered why she would blush when I asked to see her work.

"I will, but I am not very good," She said and turned to leave this time I didn't stop her,

"You will leave that to me to decide how good you are," I said sternly and she left leaving her sweet scent behind, she smelt of fresh vanilla and it made my mouth water.

Shaking of this foreign feeling, I went back to work until the dinner bell was rung.

_**SO there you go, Any thoughts? Ideas? Grievances? Let me know… **_

_**Please please review it will feed my muse and make me update faster…**_

_**XXX  
Discoverthemagic**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, here is the next chapter, hope you like, just want to say thanks to Mylanforlife, guest and Insanity is my Reality **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Saorise**_

I rushed back to my room clutching the paper to my chest. I opened the door and stepped into my lavish room, with a red and black gothic theme, it seemed so medieval and so unlike home, home ooh how I missed my sister already. I dropped down onto my new huge bed and started to draw, my little sister. She was sitting under a willow tree, with her favorite stuffed animal on her lap. She was looking down in deep concentration as though her animal was retelling some gripping story.

I hadn't realized how much time passed until a loud bell was tolled, I jumped and I got up glancing down at my little sister and my heart clenched, she seemed so real.

Teige stepped into my room, not bothering to knock, I turned quickly apprehensive to who it was, those Lesser Shawostyxs freaked me out.

The Lord of the Shawostyx, stood before me in all of his glory, my mouth went dry at his sex appeal. His long hair was pulled back and his cat like purple eyes watched me while studied him. How unfair it was to meet my dream guy and have him right there in front of me but he might as well be light years away. I sighed softly to myself and he fixed me with a confused look.

"If you are finished ogling me, I am hungry, come." He said and my blush deepened, he turned to leave but paused when he noticed my clothes.

"I told you to change, what have you, been doing all this time," He scolded, I gulped at his tone.

"Uuh sketching, time just ran away from me," I uttered trying not tremble at his frightening aura.

"Get changed at once," He said and I scurried away to what I thought was the on clothes cupboard only to find myself in a bathroom. I glanced in a mirror on the way out and I shrieked when I noticed a intricate tattoo that was imprinted right across the left cheek and it curved around my forehead. It had many interact patterns, I stepped back out again unwilling to mention the tattoo now, I didn't want to piss him of anymore, my blush deepened when I had to step back out again.

"Hurry," He said impatiently, picking up my sketch his eyes widened in surprise at my drawing, but he just shook himself, dropping the page back down carelessly.

I tried another door and sighed when I found a small room stoked with simple brown dresses similar to what some of the Lesser Shawostyxs had.

I choose one of the many identical ones; I pulled of my other black dress and slipped on the brown dress. I padded back silently back to my room, to see Teige learning over my bed, he was staring at my drawing as a memorized expression on his handsome face. I shut the door rather loudly to let him know that I had returned. He jumped and looked up at me.

"Lets go, I am famished." He said and he stood, marching out of my room, his long strides forced me to jog by his side to keep up. I tried to document my surroundings as we walked back to the kitchen but Teige turned suddenly and we entered a grand dining hall, with ornate baroque themed furniture.

He sat and motioned for me to sit, I did and he fixed me with a soul searching glare, I shivered at its intensity.

"Saorise, I need you to listen carefully as I will not repeating myself," He said seriously.

I nodded, clearing my mind.

"You have one week to learn the complete mapping of the castle and all of your duties, which will mostly consist of jobs that I need done." He said pausing to drink something out of a goblet that had just appeared; I had to stifle a giggle.

"Your jobs will mostly be mundane errands that I need to be done, you must be ready at all times to carry out the jobs as I will transport you to where ever I need you, when ever I need you," He said and I had to hold in my outrage, I can see that being this mans slave was going to be hard work.

"You must treat me and all of the higher Shawostyxs with the utmost respect, they will not tolerate a rude and disrespectful slave," He said, that will be easy I am so used to sucking up to all of my mothers insufferable friends and their sons.

"We will not normally dine together but it will be this way until the end of your week," He said and I nodded.

There was a loud sizzling sound and another Shawostyx appeared in front of me on the other side of the table. He was tall and currently stood in a proud stance and his blue gaze shown mischievously when his gaze landed on me.

"Teige, dear who is this delectable morsel," The other Shawostyx rather flamboyantly sitting down and flicking his wrist out to rest his head on it and study me. I blushed at his scrutiny.

"Lazarus leave the girl alone," Teige sighed,

"Ooh come on grumpy, I just want to no her name," Lazarus turned to me, "What is your name sweetie and how did Mister Serious manage to get a pretty thing like you here?"

"Saorise and I am his slave, I had to save my sister from him, he was going to eat her," I sighed and Lazarus let out a bark of laughter. He turned back to Teige and a silent conversation seemed to echo between then, a huge grin spread across Lazarus's face and he gave me a side long glance. Then he sighed, loudly.

"Fine, I'll leave but I am coming back later to see you, little missy." He said tapping my nose; I blushed at his unusual display of affection.

I turned to Teige and lifted my eyebrows, he ignored me, it was all back to business.

"You will be expected to attend all formal meetings and evenings with me," He said and the doors opened and two Lesser Shawostyxs walked in holding some plates stoked with food. I inhaled the delicious scents of the food; the plate was set on the table and I smiled when I recognized some food.

I hungrily pilled some meat and vegetables onto my fork and shoved it in my mouth, letting out a moan when the different flavors exploded on my tongue. I piled more food onto my fork and put it in my mouth, eager to taste it again. I moaned again, this time a little louder. I closed my eyes savoring the flavors.

"Will you stop that," Teige growled and I opened my eyes startled, I could see the barley contained hunger in his eyes; he was gripping the table unnecessarily hard as if he was trying to hold himself back. I gulped when he draw in a slow breathe, his chest inflating so I could see almost every counter of his defined chest. My cheeks flamed when our gazes connected and electricity flashed between us, gasping Teige ripped his gaze from mine and shook himself vigorously clearly trying to calm himself and resumed eating. I did the same and silence fell between us. Teige basically inhaled his food and waited impatiently for me to finish, tapping his foot in an erratic manner. My annoyance grew every time his foot touched the ground. Even thought I wasn't finished eating I dropped my knife and fork with a clatter, unable to handle his incessant tapping. Resting the urge to jump under the table and sit on his foot, so he was forced to stop. I looked up and he smiled innocently at me, scowling I stood and waited for him to walk out so I could follow he did and stepped in front of me.

We headed down the passage with me trailing behind, I looked up at him my gaze falling on his delectable butt and I frowned when I noticed that he was walking slightly awkwardly, he was walking like a man that had a…Ooh god. My moaning did not give him an erection. I pulled a face, glad that I was walking behind him, so he didn't see the blush that I am sure was making my face as red as a tomato.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We reached my room and I ducked in the door before he could say anything, my gaze accidently landed on his crotch when I closed the door and I stifled my gasp at how impressively large he looked even through his loose fitting black pants, holding the door close to me body,

"Night," I whispered a blush staining my cheeks. He inclined his head and moved away to I must have been his bedroom.

_**Oooh Teige has a rather big problem, umm anybody like Lazarus's char, want to see more of him, let me know. Umm wondering what that silent convocation was all about hmmm, please review, **_

_**XXX  
Discover **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, hope you like… thank you so much to those who have faved and followed me and this story :D :D :D :D**_

_**As usual I just want to say thanks to Insanity is Reality 2412, Mylanforlife... Thank you :D **_

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**Teige**_

I walked briskly back to my room, cursing myself for letting her get to me like that, I am The Divishyx, for fucks sake. This child shouldn't have so much power over me. I scowled, looking down accusingly at my crotch.

I opened my door and my scowl deepened when I noticed Lazarus longing on my couch, reading a novel.

"Ooh, hello Grumpy," He said excitedly, dropping the book to the floor he twisted and gave me a searching look.

"So what is going to happen know?" He asked and I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"I do not know," I groaned.

"Well, if she is who you suspect her to be then why, is she your slave. Surely you should just tell her?" He asked and I growled, my irritation spiking, wondering if it would bring shame to the Latobius coven if I killed my step brother.

"It is not as simple as you make it out to be," I huffed, dropping into the chair opposite him. I closed my eyes suddenly deathly tired and at that moment, Saorise started singing that same song she had been singing earlier, the one about her dead pet returning from the grave to save her. I smiled softly enjoying the sound of her voice. I heard Lazarus clear his throat and I opened my eyes, glancing at him in irritation.

"Ooh look at power Grumpy all stressed over, that little Sweetheart." He laughed, my mood darkened at his teasing and I had to resist, attacking him but he just laughed harder as my mood darkened.

"I have to work, haven't you got to go run some errands for the Covenant?" I asked and Lazarus's laughter ceased and he stood. Giving me a wink before her was gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I groaned, stretching out of my slumber, I got up and magically replaced my night ware with some day clothes.

Today, Saorise is to shadow me and learn all she can about my world and the way of our people and The Covens. Without thinking I transported to her room and I was greeted with an empty room, confused I glanced around. My gaze landed on the lump under the covers, Saorise was sound asleep, with a completely serene expression on her face, she was so beautiful. I leaned forward wanting to get a closer look but my eye was caught be the outline of a piece of paper. Leaning back I picked it up, it was a picture of me. I was standing on a hill, with Saorise in my arms, my astonishment grew when I saw the pure love that shone on her face, for me? I frowned quickly pocketing the drawing. I wanted to study it later.

I leaned forward to wake her but I was caught be a wave of her scent, she smelled so richly of vanilla, I closed me eyes enjoying her scent, that effected my so greatly. I sighed softly leaning back again and tapping her on the shoulder. She groaned and tried to roll away from me but I caught her and shoved her back onto her back. She gasped her eyes shooting open and landing accusingly on me, I just grinned and stepped back.

"You are expected to rise at six every morning," I said with indignation and she huffed, slowly getting out of her bed and stretching, enough for me to see a good deal of her toned thigh. I looked sharply away, not needing another mishap like yesterday. She walked to her walk in closet grabbed a brown dress and then walked back out again and into her bathroom.

I heard a tap go on and off and the sound of a hairbrush. I waited, tapping my foot, leaning against her bed; I was once again assaulted by her scent. I growled and quickly moved away just as Saorise came back, fully dressed but still slightly blurry eyed.

I held out my hand and expected her to take it but she just started at it uncertainly and gave me a side long look that let me know of her worries.

"I need physical contact to transport you to my office," I sighed, she still looked at me uncertainly but grabbed my hand anyway and I frowned at the zing of sensation that I felt when she touched me, shaking it off. I transported us to the head office and as usual it was super busy. The charcoaled walls shown, darkly as the Shawostyxs rushed about trying to get there jobs done before I arrived. Upon my earlier than usual arrival they clicked in worry and picked up there pace, rushing about frantically. One of them came a little to close to us and accidently brushed Saorise with its bristles, Saorise whimpered and I glanced down at her when she gripped my arm in fear, ignoring her I strode to my office with her rushing next to me, still not letting go of my arm.

I opened the heavy black doors and ushered Saorise in, she rushed in her frightened eyes searching around frantically. I strode and sat behind my desk. Sighing at the huge pile of papers, I picked up the paper and started reading but I couldn't concentrate. I could feel her eyes on me.

"Just sit over there," I said with out looking up, gesturing to the chair in front of my desk. I heard her sigh and sit in it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_A few hours later…_

I looked up as I dropped the final soul; I had placed it in the seventh level of the Shiye for suicide bombing.

I heard Saorise clear her throat, she had been surprisingly quiet until now.

"Umm, I got to use the bathroom," She murmured, blushing.

"All right, I will Call a Lesser Shawostyx to escort you," I sighed and flicked my wrest and a disheveled Shawostyx appeared.

"Take my slave to the female bathrooms," I instructed and it clicked its reply, grabbing Saorise by the arm and dragging her, she shot a panicked glance but I ignored her.

I picked up the papers and set them under the shoot that would be delivered to the sorters when I heard a scream that made my blood boil. I growled, transporting to where I could feel my slaves presence.

I was taken to a dark passage that was only illuminated the red glow of the sky. The scum that was threatening my slave was a Lesser Shawostyx and he was towering over Saorise who was shaking and shrieking behind the hand that covered her mouth.

"Now listen hear, love. You are not to breathe a word of this encounter to any one." The Scumbag murmured huskily, his other hand moving under her dress. I saw red and I felt my self shift into my true form. I growled loudly and the other Shawostyx paused and lifted his gaze from her to me.

"What exactly must she keep to herself," I enquired my tone quiet but deadly, I flashed him my fangs in warning. The Scum paused and stepped away, dropping Saorise to the floor, who curled up in to a ball and trembled.

"Uuh, nothing, sire." He muttered looking down at his feet.

"I will have a word with my slave and if she has anything different to say, I will come for you." I warned and he nodded ready to turn and run, but in a blink of an eye I had him pinned against the wall in the similar position that he had, had Saorise.

"I want you gone, if I ever see your face here again, you will be a dead Shawostyx." I growled, punching him in the face and I heard a satisfying crunch as what resembled a nose broke.

I let him go and he fled, screaming bloody murder.

I knelt down and picked her up, tenderly wiping her silky her out of her face. I smiled down at her when her trembles slowed and she grabbed my shirt and gasped softly, hiding her face. No how much it bothers me to admit, my heart swelled in her trust for me.

_**SO there you go, I would like to say sorry for those who expected Teige to be a bit more BAD ass, I do try but my helpless Romantic-ness keeps getting in the way… Sigh… **_

_**But I do have a method in my madness and all will be revealed soon, hehehehe . :D :D **_

_**Okay as usual please drop me a note, I live for your reviews and it will only take a few seconds of your time, while it took me about 2 or so hours to write this for you guys, so PLEASE, :D **_

_**XXX**_

_**Discoverthemagic **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey all, so here is the final chapter of my rapid updates, after this it will be back to weekly updates, Just want to say thanks to TwoSidesTwisted, Insanity is my Reality 2412 and Mylanforlife**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Saorise**_

I awoke with a start, in my bed. I gasped as the events of yesterday came back to me. The image of that Lesser Shawostyx as it trailed its hand up my thigh and gripped it hard enough to bruise. I shuddered and the next image that invaded my senses was the image of Teige when he arrived and seemed so upset that I was being attacked, I wonder what that was all about?

I thought of how he looked in his true from. He had looked so deadly, with his eyes glowing and this sharp fangs protruding form his mouth and the small horns that had formed on his hair line. He had grown in size, his muscles bulging. I should have been scared senseless of him, but all I felt was an absurd rush of calm when he had arrived. How is it possible that a Shawostyx so deadly could make me feel so safe?

I thought of how gently he had picked me up and how unlikely it seemed that a Shawostyx like that possessed the ability to be so gentle. I had felt completely at peace in his arms. I was to busy musing over what had happened to notice Teige when he appeared in my room. I jumped when he cleared his throat.

"Saorise," He paused and seemed to savor the taste of my name on his tongue, it gave me shivers.

"What did that Lesser, say to you?" He asked leaning over me, in my curled up position on the bed and I couldn't help but feel vulnerable to his power.

"N, n, n, nothing just that I must let him do what ever he wants to me and I mustn't tell any one." I stuttered, blushing. Fury crossed his features and he touched my face, leaning closer his gaze searching my face.

"And did he do anything?" He asked his breath fanning my face; I gulped and shook my head. He looked skeptical but moved back for me to get up.

I did and stood, my short night gown showing a great deal of my thigh when I stood. I could feel Teiges' gaze on my leg as I walked. I heard him growl in outrage, I froze when I felt an arm curve around my waist and lift me back onto the bed. I gasped looking up at the Shawostyx as he leaned over me his gaze murderous. His hand lightly touched my leg and I gasped at the unexpected pain. Frowning I sat up looking at my leg, on the upper thigh, where the Lesser Shawostyx had touched me. Was a huge hand shaped purpling bruise, it looked nasty and I grimaced looking away but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Teige lean forward, his face inches from my leg, it was a little to close to my bare bum under my night gown for comfort. I lifted my leg away from him and fixed him with an accusing look.

"Give me back that leg, I am going to heal you." He said impatiently grabbing my ankle and dragging my leg back down, struggling a little but to no avail. I gave up and let him lean his face back down. I gasped when I felt his tongue scrape along my leg; I shivered when he did it again.

"Hey I thought you said you where going to heal me," I gasped breathless from the sensations that where shouting through my body. He ignored me and latched his lips to my leg, it was unreal, it felt as though he was kissing my leg. It felt delightful making my stomach churn and tense. My breath came in short huffs, and I couldn't hold back the soft moan, that irrupted from deep in my chest. He paused and leaned back again, with a satisfied smirk.

"Shawostyxs heal with our saliva," He explained his voice strained and I nodded, as that was all I could do, still too caught up in the sensations running ramped in my body.

"Get dressed, today I need you to accompany me to a formal evening tonight but first I am going to teach you how to respect other Shawostyxs." He said and I stood, my heart rate had finally calmed down. I walked to my closet and grabbed one of the many brown dresses and walked back out to my bathroom. I took my night gown of and looked down at my leg and I was surprised to see that it was completely healed.

I walked out a few minutes, feeling refreshed. Teige was waiting and he nodded to me, outstretching his hand for me to take. I did this time with out hesitation and we where transported out side and I realized that I had never been outside before. The sky was blood red and shone darkly casting an eerie glow over the rocks. I glanced around interested to see what trees looked like in hell and I realized with a start that there where no trees or grass, in fact there was no visible plant or animal life that I could see. It was only rocks and sand. I could here a distant wail of multiple souls that sounded so desperate I wanted to help them, but I new they where all here for a reason.

"Saorise, I must first teach you how to formally great a Shawostyx." He said and stepped around so he was standing in front of me.

"Lift your arm and put it in line with mine." He commanded and I did, he gripped my forearm and I did the same, trying to ignore the bulging muscle under my palm. He nodded his head respectfully and I copied his action. He stepped back dropping my arm, I did the same.

"Very good, now when you meet other Shawostyx you must never make eye contact with them and do not speak unless you have been spoken too." He instructed I nodded mentally committing it memory.

"Now do you know how to dance?" He asked and I shook my head, I knew how to waltz the human waltz, not the Shawostyxion waltz. "Alright I will teach you,"

He grabbed my forearm and waist and pulled me up against his body, so close that I could feel every counter of his body. I gulped and lifted my arms to wrest on his shoulders. The stance was very similar to that of the human waltz but we stood a hell of a lot closer. He started to guide me, in an odd fashion his legs twisting around mine, and we moved in a triangle, that confused me so much. I stood on his feet, I was to busy looking down at my feet to notice when he gripped my waist and pulled me up so I was standing on his feet. I looked p startled as he twirled as around at a corner, I gasped when I noticed how close this brought our faces, I could almost taste his delicious breath on my tongue. I looked up and I was completely captured by his violet feline like eyes. They churned darkly, it made me knees weak. And in that moment I would have done anything for him to kiss me but he leaned back,

"Can you try the steps now, with out my help?" He asked,

"I'll try," I muttered closing my eyes in defeat.

I let me step of off his feat and we waltzed again and this time I found it a lot easier than before as I just let him lead and I tried to not over think it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I stumbled back into my room, dead tired from so much dancing. I stepped into my closet, with Teige explicit instructions to where something pretty. But I had no idea what he was talking about how I could find something pretty from all of my brown dresses. I opened each door of the closet; to find everyone was stoked with various lengths of brown dresses all of the same design. I sighed opening the closet that was furthest away from me. I gasped when I saw my black dress that I had arrived in, with a pair of black satin ballet slippers and a choker. I picked up the bodice, stroking the interact black fabric lovingly. I stripped out my brown dress and slipped on the bodice, enjoying the tight feeling of the familiar fabric. I struggled a few seconds with the claps and ties at the back but eventually I managed to get them. I picked up the heavy black skirt next, attaching it to the ribbon from the bodice to the waist of the skirt.

I smiled running my hands through my hair and frowned when they got stuck in some knots.

I padded back into my room, with the choker and slippers in hand, to look in the mirror. I jumped when a slightly disgruntled Shawostyx appeared giving me a glare. It was about a three feet tall and reminded me off a gremlin.

"The master says I am to help you prepare for to night," it rasped and I smiled down at it. "Would you mind helping me with the clasp of this necklace?" I asked, deciding to be nice, to see if it would warm up to me. I knelt done so it could reach me. It clicked in irritation but it complied lifting its arms up to help me with the clasp. When it was done, I leaned back up again.

"Do you think I should do something with my hair?" I asked.

"Yes, the Master has instructed that I tie it up." It rasped and I smiled handing it a brush and sitting back on the floor so it could reach its fingers where surprisingly gentle as it pulled my hair up and out of my face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Lesser, who I had found outs name was Delfine and she was in fact a she, she had a son and a husband. And I had been correct with her warming up to me, she had become more and more pleasant and chatty. She smiled and stepped away from me, with my make up finished.

"The Master will not be able to keep his hands off of you tonight, Miss." She murmured happily and I blushed looking at myself in the mirror, I looked so much older and mature with my make up on. Delfine had found some way to apply the perfect amount on that it almost looked as though I didn't have any one at all. I smiled touching my cheek to make sure it was really me.

"I have to leave, Miss, the Master will be here soon." She said and I pattered her head, when she turned to leave.

"Thank you Delfine," I said and she smiled before leaving. I looked back in the mirror nervous to how Teige is going to react to my appearance. I stood slipping into my ballet flats and waited.

A few seconds later Teige appeared in front of me. I gasped at his choice of clothing, he had on a black and red suit that fitted him perfectly, my mouth went dry.

But it was ruined a little when I notice that he had a rather count Dracula like cape on.

I looked back up at him to see, that he was starring at me, his eyes churning darkly, with hunger. I lifted his arm and curled it around my waist and I shivered at the skin on skin contact.

"Are you ready," He asked huskily, his nose skimming m jaw line. I nodded and he pulled my closer and transported us to the Ball.

_**Thank you, please let me know what you thought, in a review or Pm, I don't mind… It will feed my muse…**_

_**XXX  
Discoverthemagic **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heya guys, how has every bodies weekend been, mine has been hectic and I am dreading school on tomorrow… sigh… anyway on with the show…**_

_**Just want to say thanks to ME (really thank you ME) , TwoSidesTwisted and Insanity is my Reality 2412 **_

_**Chapter 6 **_

_**Teige **_

I transported us to the ball venue, it was on top of a mountain Plato. The blood red sky was above us casting an eerie glow around us. Set around us where a few tables with black laced table clothes. There was a string band somewhere playing a haunting tune on the viola. . A few other Shawostyxs had arrived and some where being served by the Lesser's. I noticed a few male Shawostyxs ending my Slave interested looks and I bristled.

I glanced down at Athena, whose mouth was hanging open, her eyes dating around at the Gothic scene. I leaned over and whispered in her ear

"Close your mouth, Athena. You are getting leers." She blushed and snapped it shut. I smiled, placing my hand on her lower back and started to walk. I stifled the urge to groan when my hand came into contact with her smooth skin. I felt her shiver and carried on walking towards a Shawostyx I had seen, that was an acquaintance of mine, we neared him and he smiled down at Athena before he grabbed my forearm and nodded, I nodded back.

"Who is this?" Noche asked, and I smiled back.

"Ooh, this is my new slave." I answered, I felt Athena tensed her eyes going impossibly wide with fright when Noche leaned forward and stroked her jaw with his claw. To reassure her, I rubbed my thumb in soothing motions on her lower back.

"I wonder where you have found such a beautiful slave, you must tell me Teige so I can find one." He said leaning back and Athena relaxed, more but she moved a little closer to me. I tried to ignore the body heated that radiated off of her.

"I am afraid that I came by this one, by chance," I lied and Noche nodded stepping away and nodding his fare well. Just then Lazarus appeared in front of us, frightening Athena.

Who gulped and instinctively grabbed my arm.

"Ooh hello, Grumpy and you, you Little Sweetheart." Lazarus said flamboyantly grabbing my forearm and giving Athena a pat on the cheek.

"What have you been up to, little one?" Lazarus asked Athena,

"Ooh, Teige has been teaching how to be a slave, I learnt how to waltz," She smiled sheepishly. He smiled before looking at me, with a knowing smile.

_Teige have you told her yet?_ He asked mentally

_No, I need her trust first. _I answered, giving me a sly smile Lazarus answered.

_Well, Mr take it slow, I would tell her soon. _I had to stop myself for the umpteenth time, from attacking my Brother in Law.

"He taught you how to dance, well then, my dear will you dance with me?" He asked and Athena nodded but not with out some hesitation and a nod from me. She walked away, Lazarus turned to me and winked before turning back and looping his arm with Athena's. I smiled when Lazarus made her laugh, but it faded soon, I wanted her to laugh with me not Lazarus. I clamped down the ridiculous urge and turned around to sit at the nearest table. I sat and turned to watch, my slave and Lazarus as he spun her around and danced with her. I felt a presence sit across from me and I looked up at Drusilla, who smiled flirtatiously and leaned forward giving me a good view of her ample breast that spilled out of her low cut dress. I looked away sharply back to her face. She licked her luscious lips beckoning me but it did nothing to me, not like it used to anyway.

"Hello Drusilla," I said coldly.

"Hello Teige, how have you been?" She asked reaching her arm across the table and stroking my arm. I shivered in disgust and moved back averting my eyes back to Athena and Lazarus. They had moved further away from me, I suddenly had this overwhelming urge to feel Athena pressed up against me as e danced.

"Please excuse me," I said bolting out of Drusilla's reach and walked swiftly towards Lazarus.

I reached them and tapped Lazarus on the shoulder, he looked up away from my slave and nodded letting me take her into my arms. Athena smiled at me; clearly she had, had a good time with Lazarus. I pulled her closer and breathed in her vanilla scent, letting it sooth and excite me. I started to dance with her, enjoying the feel of her pressed against me. Athena murmured something and leaned her head against my chest. My heart swelled and it that moment it was almost painful to stop myself from telling her, why she was really here, with me in my realm. I listened to the smooth music and followed its tempo.

I felt her body mold to mine and it was almost my undoing when she linked her arms tighter around my neck. I could feel my heart thumping loudly in my ear. I frowned at how my body reacted to her, like I had never had a woman. The string band wailed in the distance but I could no longer focus on the music, my mind was completely consumed by Athena. I hadn't realized that I had stopped dancing when Athena looked up and our gazes locked. I looked into her heated gaze, my body reacting to her before I knew it our faces where inches apart and I could almost feel brush of her long eyelashes on my cheek bones. I saw her eyes drift shut slowly and she leaned in, our lips brushed and I felt an almost stinging shock of intensity, the sensations where so strong and unexpected in there pleasure.

"Will, every one please make there way to the sacrificial area for the ceremony," I annoying male voice boomed over the speakers, making Athena jump and step back away from me her eyes wide. I gazed at her in shock, my pulse beating erratically. She gulped, her eyes wide, she slowly licked her lips and this time, my body reacted so strongly, I had to stifle my moan at the images that clouded my mind at that action. Our gazes locked and so much passed between us. Athena was confused and didn't know what to do or how to react after that, I wanted her more then my next breathe but I didn't know if she would accept me. In the end we choose to ignore what had just happened. I stepped next to her and placed my hand on her lower back again and guided her to the sacrificial area.

_**Thank you… Uuh sorry about the shortness... Will try to update again to day but I wanted the next chapter to be a Saorise POV… **_

_**Ooh and as usual pretty pretty pretty please review, will send you cyber roses, :D**_

_**XXX**_

_**Discover **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, I am back… okay so here is the next chapter, just like to say thanks to…**_

_**Warning, hot encounters ahead… **_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Saorise**_

I tried to slow the frantic heart, my breathe coming in puffs. The feel of Teiges lips against mine would be for ever imprinted on my mind.

Teige placed his hand on mu lower back, the skin on skin contact made my body heat rise, deliciously.

He applied just a little pressure there, urging me to start walking. I did and he walked besides me, his graceful stride hypnotizing me. I glanced up at him and I was instantly captivated by the way the blood red sky glinted against his strong jaw line. I was to busy studding my Shawostyx to pay attention to the rocky floor and I tripped, face first. I yelped expecting my painful landing that never came. I slowly opened my eyes, which I had screwed up in shock, to see Teige leaning over me his arms twisted around my waist.

"Maybe you should pay a little less attention to me, my dear, wouldn't want you falling." He whispered, wickedly in my ear, his cool breathe giving me shivers. I nodded blushing at being caught ogling. He stepped away and carried on walking as if nothing had passed between us. I looked down from the corner of my eye, I could slowly see, an intricate arch was coming into view, the ancient scripture circled up the arch to the center where the original Shawostyx Balor, stood holding a goblet above his head, that dripped with blood to what appeared to be blood in the carved onyx. Surrounding him was the many bodies of the deceased. My chest tightened in fear and once again, I sought comfort from Teige, who froze a little surprised at my aggressive need for comfort. I brought my body closer to his, seeking out his cool body in the sweltering heat.

The heat seemed to grow with each step that took us closer to the arch, sweat formed on my brow and I wiped it away. We passed under the arch I gasped for breath; my chest felt so tight breathing in the dry hot air. Lifting my arm to brush my hair out of my face, I accidently knocked the arch and a shot of pain seared up my arm and resonated on the spot that had brushed the arch. Gasping I pulled my arm to my chest to see that the arch had burnt me, I looked away unable to stomach the sizzled skin for much longer. I looked away and at the arch accusingly, to see that I had been mistaken the black onyx was only a thin layer that incased, molten lava that that churned that churned just under the surface. Yelping at the sting I stopped and gaped at my burnt flesh. Teige stopped with me and pulled me to the side, allowing the many other Shawostyxs to pass.

His brow creased and he lifted my searing hand to his mouth and paused fixing me with his violet eyes.

"Stay still." He murmured just before he ran his tongue along it. I sighed when the pain began to fade. He dropped my hand and I lifted to see that it was completely healed.

"Try to be more careful in future, wouldn't want my slave killing herself before I can have proper use of her." He said leaning over, I stepped back confused but he shrugged and grabbed my arm and began to walk again.

We carried on along a path until we came to an almost arena like alcove, with a marble slate in the middle of the stage with a woman, dressed in white, an strange sight amongst all the black and gothic themes. Behind her where the wailing figures of the souls of the deceased, they shone in an ere sliver glow with black holes that marred their skin, or at least what appeared to be their skin. Long chains wrapped around them, dragging on the floor, where ever the chain touched them, the skin sizzled black.

"Come on," Teige said pulling my arm, as he turned down the many rows of marble seats. He reached one and sat. I was about to sit next to him but he clicked his tongue. I looked up.

"You must sit on the floor it is forbidden for you sit on the chairs." Teige said, I scowled and moved to sit next to him on the floor but he stopped me again.

"Sit on the floor, between my legs." He instructed in a no nonsense tone, grumbling under my breath I did what he said. Stepping over his leg, I sat between his feet, my upper back rested between his cool thighs. I could fee; his cooler body heat seeping into my overheated one, it felt so good.

The arena began to fill, Shawostyxs sat all around us.

"No matter what you see or hear, you are not to scream." Teige whispered and I gulped my chest tightening to what horrors I am about to witness.

The woman stepped forward, a goblet in her hand. The crowd instantly went silent.

"Welcome," She said. Her voice amplified by an invisible source.

"Tonight, Is the night of the Aura Sacrifice." She paused for effect and turned around grabbing the nearest soul that wailed when her clawed hand came into contact with its skin. She clasped it around the throat. I froze in terror when the soul hissed and its wispy arms reached up to claw at her hands. The Shawostyx's around me began to chant, in the ancient language. There tongues clicking and voices growling in unison. The woman moved, slowly dragging he slave to the slate. It screeched clawing at her in vain, struggling with all its might.

My heart constricted for it, she pushed it down onto the slate and as soon as it touched the slate, grey tendrils moved out and wrapped around the soul, trapping it. I looked at it just as its head turned and our gazes connected, its pleading, mine completely terrified. I clutched Teiges leg for support and waited wide eyed my gaze still locked with the souls. The woman plunged her hand into the souls chest, pulling out a pulsing sliver orb.

I watched the souls eyes go empty and still. I sucked in a shocked breath ready to scream but Teiges hand snaked around my mouth muffling it. Tears ran down my cheeks, unimaginable pain ripping through me, with out thinking I bit his hand and he hissed. I closed my eyes looking away and buried my face into his thigh wanting to be anywhere but here. The Shawostyxs chants grew with each sacrifice. I closed my eyes biting my fist to stop my sobs from being heard. There was a flash of white light and the sweltering heat faded, dropping dramatically to a cool temperature. I would have been relieved if I wasn't having a silent break down. With that the chanting stopped.

"Thank you, Balor," The woman shouted, throwing her heads above her head.

A few minutes later, once the Shawostyxs had started to file out, Teige moved his hand gripping my chin. He gently tugged at my jaw; I released my strangling hold on his leg and looked up. Teiges eyes shone brightly as though he had just been energized. I nervously wiped my cheeks my hands trembling.

"The ceremony if over we can leave," He said without an ounce of emotion. I looked up to see that the ceremony woman was watching us, my gaze scanned the arena, it was almost empty. Dragging me up, Teige encased me in his arms and without saying a word transported us back to my room. Once we where in my room I ripped myself out of his embrace, anger taking over, barley keeping myself together I walked to my table and ripped out my earrings. My hands shakily went to my necklace and I yanked that of to. Pulling the clips out of my hair, I let it fall only to tie it back up again in an easy bun. I stepped away, walking out of my ballet flats.

"Saorise calm down." Teige warned but I ignored him wanting to get out of the dress. I wanted all my memory of the ceremony to be gone and having this outfit on was a constant reminder and that was becoming exceedingly unbearable. I moved my hands to the clasps and ties of the bodice dropping it to the floor, my hands trembling with rage.

"Saorise," He said again but this time his voice had dropped an octave and gone husky.

"Don't you tell me to calm down," I hissed barley holding myself back, "Teige why would you take me to that?" I shouted forgetting that I had my bra and skirt on I lifter my arms in exasperation and flopped them back down again making my breast bounce a little. Teiges gaze was drawn to my chest almost instantly, faster than I could blink he was on me, his hands wrapping around my waist, pulling my closer to him, his eyes burning.

"Did you near what I s," I couldn't finish my sentence as he had began to trail kisses along my jaw. I swooned at his attack, my skin igniting where he touched me.

"Ooh I heard you but I am afraid that I can no longer reset you, my dear." He murmured against my skin, giving me shivers. The feel of his lips would be forever imprinted on my skin. I gasped and he pulled back, his gaze searching my face, his eyes seeing straight into my soul. I looked back my eyes going squint as he leaned forward. I closed my eyes and waited for the kiss that never came. I stumbled when Teige released his hold on me. Surprised I opened my eyes. He was gone.

_**Thank you, hope you like… okay please let me know what you think…**_

_**XXX  
Discoverthemagic **_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys

sorry I havent been around lately, I have exams and I have been studing like crazy... My mum has taken my laptop away until the end of exams, so I am affraid that I will only be able to post after exams ( in 2 weeks)... But I promise to post an extra extra extra long chappie, with some really good stuff, :) :) :) :) :) please dont loose faith in me...

XXX

Discover


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys, I am so sorry about my delay, I had some trouble with this one and my internet went crazy… I would just love to say thank you to every one who reviewed while I was writing THANK YOU.. :D :D :D :D D:D and sorry about the Athena, Saorise mix up, yes her name is Saorise I just had a very blonde moment and mixed up my chars names… ehe sorry….**_

Chapter 8 Teige

I transported myself far away from my tempting Saorise. I slumped onto the hard rock floor. My mind and blood racing with thoughts and barely held back intentions.

How delectable, my Saorise had looked in that revealing dress. My mouth went dry just thinking about it again. Yes, now I do admit that taking Saorise to the Aura Sacrifice had been a mistake. I had forgotten how fragile humans can be. I had let myself get ahead of myself, I had been so happy when she had started to accept her new world as my slave… to accept me.

My slave, if only I could tell her why she was really here, why her sister had called upon me and where the thoughts of calling a Shawostyxs had come from. Why thoughts of me filled her dreams and why thoughts of her filled mine.

I sighed, closing my eyes; I resisted my head against the rock, placing my hands in my pockets and my fingers curling around that picture that she had drawn. The one of her sister under a tree, I pulled it out mindful of the fragile paper. My gaze scanned the drawing as it had many times before, I had every line and shading memorized. It baffled me how life like her drawings where, it felt as though her little sister would start moving and give me a lecture on how I have been treating her older sister. I could almost sense Saorise's emotions in it her longing for her home and her little sister. I suddenly felt a wash of guilt, my heart sank. I decided that, if Saorise was ever truly unhappy here and if she could not accept me. I would send her home, to her family.

I stood, stretching my muscles, just as a lesser Shawostyx appeared in front of me.

"My lord, the human has become hysterical and refuses to calm down." It rasped, I sighed.

"Thank you, I will call upon Lazarus to see to her." I answered, sensing that seeing me again will not calm her but cause the exact opposite effect.

_Lazarus, I need you to take care of something, _I projected the thought and I waited a few seconds later feeling Lazarus's consciousness from in my mind.

_Yes and what is it my dear grumpy, _Rolling my eyes.

_Saorise has become hysterical, I need you to calm her down and help her see reason, _I answered, and waiting for his snarky reply but instead I got a thoughtful silence.

_Were is she? _He asked making his mental voice sound deeper.

_In her room hurry, I do not want her to cause her self any harm. _I stressed and I felt Lazarus's consciousness leave my head. I sighed pulling my hand through my hair, transporting myself to my office so I could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Aww sweetheart, come here, tell Uncle Lazarus all about it." Lazarus said , to a weeping Saorise, it broke my heart to hear her sounding so distraught I heard some scuffling and then quiet, apart from Saorise's muffled sobs.

"How can he be so cruel?" She asked her voice softer, Lazarus must have been hugging her.

"He means well sweetheart, just doesn't think sometimes." Lazarus soothed

"But he took me to that sacrifice." She insisted.

"Yes, dear old Grumpy can be quiet impulsive and I think he may have been excited to show you our world." He reasoned, Saorise mumbled something and Lazarus laughed, there was a pause before Saorise said.

"Lazarus he kissed me, why would ne kiss me?" She asked and I wanted to answer her, to tell her why I did it and tell her she is beautiful over and over, until she has no choice to believe me .

"Saorise, I don't think it is my place to answer that. Perhaps you should ask him?" He answered, Saorise sighed and there was a long pause.

"Lazarus if I tell you something personal, do you promise to keep it a secret?" She asked timidly and she sniffed her tears drying.

"I promise, sweetheart." Lazarus answered and I heard some more scuffling and the sound of rustling paper, then a gasp from Lazarus.

"Is this who I think it is?" He asked

"Yes it is, I drew it a few nights ago, after a dream I had." She answered and my curiosity spiked.

"And this, this is?"

"Me yes," She interrupted and she paused inhaling slowly.

"A year or so ago, I started having these dreams, that always had this same tall dark stranger that would risk his like for me or hold me tenderly with love in his eyes. Most of the time his face was blurring but his… his eyes I could see and they were always this unusual," She paused, " Violet colour."

I realized with a start my heart beating erratically, that she was talking about me. I had found her, the one I thought I never would have found. My one in a million, an intent full smile spread across my face.

"The dreams started to appear around the time my mother started to look for my suitors.

But nun of them could ever compare to my stranger, or my dream and as I started to call him." Lazarus gasped flamboyantly.

"After a while I began to fell myself falling in love with him, which is crazy. I told myself repeatedly that I am being absolutely ridiculous; there is no logical way to explain how I could be falling for someone that doesn't even exist. But I was wrong he does and with a cruel twist of fate, he is here right in front of me but just out of reach." She trailed off.

"Ooh sweetheart, do not give up, it is not as hopeless as it seems. You'll see." Lazarus said mysteriously, back to his old self.

"I'll see what?" She asked but Lazarus ignored her question.

"Must dash Sweetie, I have work to do." He said and I felt his presence leave the building. I heard Saorise mumble something under her breath but it was too soft to hear.

I leaned my head against the wall, closing my eyes a slow smile spreading across my face. This information meant that I could drop the charade with Saorise and start to treat her as I intended originally, as my bride to be.

_**Thank you, Yes I know I promised a super long amazing chapter and I know this is not up to par but I just needed to get back into writing, I am truly sorry, but the next chapter I have planned I promise fro it to be amazing and full of some juicy scenes… **_

_**Ooh and I hopefully will be posting a lot next week, as I am almost on holiday which means… RAPPED UPDATES :D :D:D :D :D **_

_**XXX**_

_**Discover **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey, guys. Yes I know I am a horrible person but I swear I am back now, I was away camping with my family… **_

_**I am so touched by all of your amazing comments and thanks to all of you that reviewed… **_

_**WARNING: Things do get a little HOT **_____

Chapter 9 Saorise

The dream started slowly fading in, first I saw the red glow of the sky of my new world with the dark flickering shadows of the souls, more faded in and I noticed that I was chained to a tree my back pressed to the ruff wood. The cold metal was biting into my wrists, my vision sharpened from that dream like haze and I could see Teige, fighting thousands of pale glowing souls, he was in his true menacing form. So much taller, his muscles bulging and those small horns on his hairline showing and with each whirl or timely thrust of his sword I saw a flash if his wicked incisors that had lengthened. The souls crept closer and closer there claws slashing and cutting him but the small wounds healed but not before some of his silver blood escaped. My heart clenched painfully and I gasped unimaginable fear over taking me at the thought of his possible death.

A particularly disfigured soul stepped forward and while my dream man was distracted by another soul, dragged its claws across his back cutting him deeply his silver blood flowing and soaking his battle armor. I let out a scream when he stumbled with a shocked expression, trying to step forward and help I scraped my back and hands against the tree. Another stepped forward but this one looked more sinister it had a face like a bores its long tusks protruding from its bottom jaw and its small eyes flashed insanely it was large almost as tall as Teige. I gasped tears straining down my face when it gave a grunted order and a large group jumped up and grabbed Teiges arms five or six of them on each side of him. Struggling to keep him constrained when Teige tried desperately to free himself but the large bore headed one placed his hand on Teiges shoulder and plunged his hand straight into his chest and his silver blood gushed out and Teige screamed his head falling back and the bore headed Shawostyx leaned forward and said something to him and then gestured to me. I saw Teige freeze and lift himself slowly and his gaze connected with mine as he screamed one ancient Shawostyxion word at the top of his voice. The souls started to convulse and, shrieking as bits of there bodies stripped into small pieces and they vanished. I felt my chains loosen and everything went deathly quiet as Teige collapsed. I shrieked and ran towards him, repeating his name over and over as my dream faded.

I sat up with a jolt my heart pounding, my face tear streaked and my throat raw and dry. Starring blankly I replayed the scene over and over gasping in horror. I jumped when I felt a hand curl around my shoulder gently pulling me back. My terrified gaze locked with his violet soothing gaze. He was laying next to me his eyes searching my face.

"It seemed so real!" I whaled, collapsing onto him hiding my head in his chest and he propped his head up and I felt his hand in my hair slowly untangling it, forgetting that I was meant to be mad at him.

"What seemed so real?" He asked softy and I could hear his voice rumble in his chest.

"My dream," I mumbled and he chuckled.

"If you want it to be real so badly, I am sure we can make some arrangements." He murmured and his hand trailed up my thigh. Shivering in delight, I shook my head and lifted my head so I could look into his eyes.

"Not that kind of dream," I blushed as his heated gaze. " I dreamt that you died," I mumbled and his gaze softened an he pulled me closer tucking my head under his chin. After awhile I began to feel awkward I had just told him that the thought of his death bothered me.

Why was Teige acting like this, what could have changed the way he used to act around me and most importantly how did he get in my bed? I wiggled away from him, ignoring his confused glance.

Without saying a word I walked to my cupboard and closed the door. Taking off my sleep wear and pulling on one of my many simple brown dresses.

I walked back out again after I had brushed my teeth and splashed my face with water. I noticed that Teige was watching me with an odd look in his eyes they had softened and it… That expression I had only ever seen it in my dreams before. Shaking my head my at the ridiculous thought, I picked up my brush and started to comb my hair. When I was finished I let it fall wanting the safe curtain it provided to hide behind.

"Saorise, today we are going shopping as you will no longer need those dreary dull garments." He stated and I frowned, isn't the brown outfits an indication of my slavery.

"And when you get back, I have a few very important issues to discuss with you." He finished and before I could react he was out of my bed and pulling me towards him. I thought, I heard him gasp when our hips banged together with the force that he had bragged me with, but I ignored it, convincing myself that it was just a reaction before he transported us.

I blinked my vision slowly returning to me, all I could see was the dark grey shirt that covered Teiges hard chest. I resisted the urge to breath in his safe masculine scent but I failed and it washed over me making me light headed. Teige started to speak in a language I did not understand. I tried to step away from him, curious to find out where we were but he resisted. I tried again and this time I felt him remove his hands from around my waist. I looked up to see that we were in a large room pilled high with various fabrics and garments. There were rows and isles of rails with dresses and accessories; I groaned shopping is my worst nightmare. I turned back to Teige pleadingly but he just shook his head and pointed to Lazarus, who had appeared next to Teige. I groaned and Lazarus excited smile broadened.

"Come on sweetheart, lets make you all pretty," He winked and grabbed my arm linking it with his and dragging me towards the piles of clothes. I glanced behind me, shooting Teige a panicked glance. He just looked back, a slight glint in his eyes.

Lazarus shoved another dress into my changing room and I resisted the urge to scream, he had been like this for the past few hours. Picking up dark blue dress, sighing I fingered the soft fabric before pulling off the long scratchy pale pink dress off and slipped on the dark blue dress. I turned to the mirror, the blue dress was short with many slits up and down my sides and with a low cut v neckline. I fingered the material uncertainly.

Surely this much skin on sow should be illegal. Lazarus rapped on the door impatiently so I stepped out, glad that I have my hair down so I can hide behind it.

"Dam sweetheart, hey grumpy get a load of Saorise," Lazarus said with glee. I looked down at my feet a blush spreading across my cheeks but my curiosity got the better off me and I looked up to see Teige straighten his gaze glued on me. I blushed, a darker red at the intensity of it. That same irritating broad smile spread across Lazarus's face and he clapped, pulling me towards the large floor to selling mirror that was nestled in the corner of the small changing area room but not before he shot Teige a wink. I stifled a giggle my mood changing with Lazarus's infectious light heartedness. He wriggled his eyebrows at me and then looked pointedly at me then at Teige and back. My eyes widened in realization, of course that was what this was for to see Teiges reaction. Lazarus gaze me a knowing smile. Teige moved forward his gaze still on me, with out looking away he handed Lazarus a black pouch that jingled.

"Buy everything that she liked, including this. I am afraid, Saorise and I must leave… immediately." He said gruffly, I gulped when he wound his hands around my waist and pulled me against him I could feel a rather hard something cushioned against my stomach.

He transported us straight to my bedroom and before I could react his lips were crashing down hungrily upon mine.

I moaned softly, letting myself get lost in the feel of his lips meshing against my own. How his hot tongue rubbed against mine making me light headed and his hands that roamed around my waist making my skin zing with electricity. I gasped when he pressed himself tighter to me, pressing his erection to my stomach and biting my lower lip. I froze for a second unused to the sensations running wild in my body as he kissed down my jaw and bit my shoulder. He affected me so greatly like a chemical running wild in my body it was overwhelming; it was too hot, too…, too much, to soon. I pulled away, my hand going to my tingling lip. I looked at Teige shocked, trying my best to not let my gaze stray to his crotch. Teige just gazed back at me, his breath coming in short gasps, I moved further away.

"Explain now," I murmured and he nodded slowly.

"Sit," He said I did, on the bed and I was too emotionally confused to think that maybe sitting on a bed with him wasn't a very good idea right now. I pushed back so that my back as against the wall and he sat on the edge watching me before taking in a deep breath.

"Saorise, I must admit that my intentions when I brought you here, were not as I made them out to be," He said slowly as though he was searching for what to say next.

"A few months ago I began to receive these flashes of images and dreams of this girl, always the same innocently beautiful girl." He said in his rich voice and I felt my heart sink, of course it could never be me, I am not beautiful.

"As the dreams progressed and became more frequent, I found myself becoming obsessed on finding her. She constantly invaded my thoughts and was constantly on my mind." I felt my chest constrict and a strong form of jealousy formed and I felt irrational tears forming in the corner of my eyes, I gulped wanting to be anywhere but here.

"I began to search for her everywhere and I was close to giving up when, I sensed the probe of a young girls mind, that looked almost identical to my girl, I was so happy, I thought I had finally found her. But I was wrong, it was her gorgeous older sister who was the one," He paused, his gaze scanning my face and lingering by my slightly damp eyelashes. I had stopped listening a few seconds earlier unable to take any more pain, it felt as though he was ripping my chest apart. He inched closer to me until he was right in front of me, cradling my face in his hands.

"Saorise, you are that one," He murmured.

_**Thank you, I hope you liked, any thoughts, grievances let me know?**_

_**XXX**_

_**Discover **_


End file.
